DARP Wiki
Welcome to the DARP Wiki Otherwise known as "Dumbledore's Army Roleplay" on Facebook, DARP is an ages 14+ roleplay that was created on February 2nd 2012 by a group of avid Harry Potter fans, the founder of the main structure of the roleplay goes by the character Daphne Greengrass. DARP originally provided the original major and minor characters for claim and still do; on September 3rd 2012, Other Characters (OC) were open to others to get a influx of roleplayers, however an OC is only accepted by the admins (refer below) after an applicant fills out an OC Application Form. Initially the roleplay was set in Harry Potter's fifth year, but as the story and characters developed the desicion was made to enable year progression, thus characters such as Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood have advanced to the sixth year, and so on. Admins There are four established admins of DARP that act under the characters: *Luna Lovegood /Millicent Bulstrode/Luanne Lovegood *Daphne Greengrass (creator) *Marietta Edgecombe /Antonin Dolohov/Adrian Pucey *Ginny Weasley/Scout Hawthorne/Oliver Wood Rules, regulations and events are organised and made by the admins. Roleplayers (including admins) are expected to follow the set rules. Roleplayers that ignore or purposely break the rules are given a strict warning, eventually leading to exclusion for the roleplay. An admin's responsibility in DARP is to confirm (or reject) any roleplayers, ensure rules are being followed, keep the roleplaying quality appropriate to targeted age group and keep Out Of Character (OOC) interactions friendly and appropriate as well as many other responsibilities that follow. Rules The rules are as follows: *Applicant must be over the age of 14. *Roleplayer must stay in character at all times unless discussed with an admin. *With respect to the applicant's chosen character, certain spells are advised to not be used, that the character themself would not use or not be skilled enough to use in canon. *Curses are prohibited unless appropriate character is using them or discussed with an admin. *Kidnapping is not allowed (including a character being saved when the roleplayer does not want such events) unless discussed with an admin. *Serious injuries must be cleared with an admin. *Only canon characters and admin approved OC Characters allowed. *Main characters cannot die. *A roleplayer are allowed 3 character slots, that they may use however they wish, the following matches are accepted: **main character/main character/minor character **main character/minor character/minor character **minor character/minor character/minor character **main character/minor character/OC character **minor character/minor character/OC character **main character/main character/OC character : Noted that only one OC character is allowed per roleplayer and a roleplayer is not allowed to use all three character slots on main characters. *Roleplayers may create alternate groups (acting as rooms/areas of the Magical World) as long as at least one admin is added to the group and made admin of the group. Pages Characters Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters 2.0